


Birthday Treat

by Omagatoki



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Office Blow Jobs, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omagatoki/pseuds/Omagatoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinoa decides to give her overworked boyfriend a special treat for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> So....this is like a month late and honestly it shouldn't have taken me that long to write 4 pages! For some reason I had difficulty writing this scene so if it seems a little off from my other work that's why. Anyway, it's done and I've futzed with it enough.

Rinoa awoke on that late August morning to once again find Squall’s side of the bed empty and cold. Honestly she’d gotten a little used to it by now but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. The young man was a notorious workaholic and as acting Commander of Balamb garden he always had a full schedule. It was a rare day when she could manage to keep him in bed an extra five or ten minutes. Today of all days though she felt like he deserved a break and a little extra attention.

She threw back the covers on their rather large bed and looked at the clock; it was only a quarter till eight. Rinoa sighed a little, wondering just how long her grumpy brunette had actually been up. Before the top of the hour she had managed to dress, brush her teeth and throw her long black hair up into a messy pony tail. Normally she would wear it down but today she just wanted it out of the way.

After the decision to ground Garden back on the island of Balamb quite a few repairs and renovations had been done. The area that she and Squall’s quarters were in was in fact a whole brand new wing. They even had access to a rather nice court yard that Rinoa shooed Angelo outside to before grabbing her card key off the table. 

It wasn’t long before she was on her way up to the third floor carrying a coffee and little paper bag from the cafeteria. Their ‘apartment’ did have a small kitchen but for the most part both of them were too busy to cook although occasionally Squall would putter about in there attempting to make this or that. The few things he’d made certainly hadn’t impressed Rinoa by any means but she gave him credit for trying at least.

Classes started at eight sharp so the ground floor was empty and no one was waiting to go up to the second floor class rooms either. Rinoa got in and once the elevator dinged she stepped out into the waiting area in front of Squall’s office. The room was dim and for half a second she wondered if Squall was even there. Maybe he had gotten up early and gone to the training center? She peeked around the corner and saw that the door to his office was slightly ajar; morning light streaming through the crack. He must have not bothered to turn any of the lights on when he came in.

Rinoa quietly walked over to the door and pushed, her eyes scanning over to the corner where Squall’s large desk rested. Like most days it was covered with various files and stacks of papers and although numerous, things were generally quite orderly. Her dark gaze finally rested on the Commander. “Squall?” She called out softly so as not to startle him.

“Hn?” He looked up from the computer screen, stormy blue-grey eyes taking a moment to register her presence. He looked like he hadn’t been getting much sleep. “Rinoa…” Squall gave her a little half smile as he watched her walk towards his desk.

Her heart ached a little as she saw the bags under his eyes but she refused to let the smile drop from her face. “You’re up awfully early so I thought I’d bring you some breakfast.” Rinoa shuffled some papers out of her way and half sat on the desk placing coffee and bagged treat in front of him. She wondered if he even remembered what day it was.

“You didn’t need to. Thanks.” The scent of coffee seemed to perk him up a little though and he took a quick sip before diving into the bag. A little frown creased his brow as he pulled out a cupcake with pink strawberry frosting and a single candle stuck in the center. “A cupcake?” He looked up at her in confusion. Wouldn’t a bagel or something have been more appropriate as a breakfast food?

“Well it is kind of a special day.” Rinoa didn’t want to flat out remind him it was his birthday but she wasn’t really all that surprised that he had forgotten either. She flicked her fingers sending a tiny spark towards the candle and the wick lit up with a small glow. “So, make a wish.” She looked at him pointedly and brushed his bangs affectionately out of his eyes.

It took Squall a couple more seconds for it to sink in. “Oh…right.” No one had ever really gone out of their way to celebrate his birthday in the past and for him it had really just been a way to mark the passage of his own time. It didn’t surprise him though that Rinoa would go out of her way to try and do something for him. Things had been so crazy last year that his birthday had slipped by unnoticed. “Thank you.” He told her again before blowing out the candle and setting the cupcake off to the side for later.

Her smile practically lit up the room and before Squall could protest she quickly leaned down and gave him a kiss. When Rinoa pulled back she slowly slid her tongue across his bottom lip. “Now for the rest of your birthday treat.” The look of surprise on his face was better than anything she could have asked for.

Slowly she trailed one finger down the front of his shirt until her hand rested at his belt line. Dark eyes looked at him as Rinoa smiled mischievously and knelt between his legs. In the year and a half they’d been together they had never done anything like this. Rinoa figured it was high time they start branching out a bit and this had been something she’d been wanting to do for a while now. Squall’s birthday just gave her the excuse.

He stiffened a little under her touch, brows knitting together in another moment of puzzlement. “Rin?” Squall shifted further back in his chair unwittingly giving her more room to work with. Realization eventually dawned on him and he moved a hand up to her cheek. “No…you don’t have to.” His cheeks burned at the thought of what Rinoa was about to do.

She nuzzled into his hand for a moment enjoying the feel of his rough fingertips against her skin. “It’s ok. I want to do this.” Rinoa placed a kiss into the palm of his hand then pushed it away. She might have been a bit concerned about Squall’s feelings on the matter if not for the growing bulge in his pants. Her fingers kneaded into his thighs feeling the taught muscle underneath. Despite the increased time Squall was spending in his office he hadn’t neglected his physical training to any degree.

With a little sigh Squall leaned his head back knowing better than to protest too much. If anything Rinoa was stubborn and got what she wanted, although he really couldn’t complain about her wanting to do this. It wasn’t that Squall hadn’t ever thought about it, he was after all nineteen but his busy schedule didn’t leave him with much private time. It was often a point of frustration for both of them.

Rinoa smiled up at him pleased that he had relaxed so easily. Even a couple of months ago she wasn’t sure if he’d have let her do this. Introducing Squall to that level of intimacy had been slow going but he was quite a bit more relaxed about things now. She moved her hands up from his thighs and began to pull at that leather belt that was blocking her way. The material was supple and slid easily open. It was only a moment more before the button and zipper were undone as well.

She tried to go slowly; teasingly, refusing to let this moment be rushed. The very sight of Squall’s excitement though stirred her own desire and she bent her head to nuzzle him through the soft fabric of his briefs. It definitely gave her a thrill feeling how hard he got for her. Rinoa wouldn’t deny that she relished cracking that icy exterior. Every little moan and thrust and grunt was a well-earned prize.

“Rin,” Squall chewed his bottom lip as his hips arched involuntarily upwards. All thoughts of the day’s demands quickly vanished from his mind. Rinoa was the only person that could make him forget about all the responsibility that had been placed on him. At first he had found it more than a little frustrating as it distracted him from important duties but after a while he began to notice that he worked much better after they had spent some time together.

Her eyes drifted up to his face, a mischievous grin spreading across pink lips. Keeping eye contact Rinoa fingered the waistband of his briefs, lifting up and then down to fully expose him. She could feel the heat radiating off of him next to her cheek. One hand circled around him and gave a few light strokes causing a little shiver to run through Squall. She squeezed firmly coming up to the tip all the while watching his face. The slight blush was fading from his cheeks and his eyes were half closed. Relaxed like this he actually looked his age instead of a man worn down by his responsibilities. 

“That’s better.” She said quietly then leaned her head down a bit and flicked her tongue out over him. Squall’s sudden intake of breath was music to her ears. The sound emboldened her further so Rinoa gripped him a little more firmly while placing wet, open mouthed kisses up and down his length.

“Hyne…Rinoa.” Squall let his head fall back against his chair. What he had done to deserve this treatment he’d never know. All things considered he probably wasn’t a very good boyfriend. His thoughts suddenly derailed however as Rinoa slipped him deeply into her mouth. For a moment Squall was sure his heart stopped. He was doing everything in his power to keep himself still; hands gripping tightly on the arms of his chair. If she kept doing that he definitely wouldn’t last long.

Rinoa swirled her tongue around him as she came off but didn’t give him much time to breathe before going to work again. She had every intention of making Squall see stars. With one hand on his thigh she pushed his legs a little farther apart her other hand working him over; pumping him into her mouth. Rinoa could feel her own arousal building and she squirmed against the wetness in her panties.

Squall grunted a little at her enthusiasm. “Easy…I’m gonna…” He felt that familiar tightness building low in his belly. Biting into his lip he finally threaded his fingers through a few pieces of black hair that had fallen loose from Rinoa’s pony tail. He tried to be gentle but Squall needed her to slow down. His breaking point was coming up dangerously fast.

Without looking she waved his hand away completely absorbed in the task at hand. There was no way she was slowing down now. Rinoa loved that almost pleading note in his voice. The thought that she could bring this man to his knees was definitely a little bit of a power trip and a major turn on. His flesh was hot and slick against her tongue and she could feel every little throb. “Mmmmm.” She moaned against him lightly adding another layer of sensation to his already over stimulated skin.

“Damn…” Squall’s breaths were coming in faster, almost ragged as the muscle’s in his abdomen tightened. “Rin please just…” He was so close and the thought of her actually letting him do what he thought she was going to let him do just made Squall’s head spin. One final flick of her tongue and it was all over.

Squall tried to pull back but Rinoa was having none of it. She gripped onto his hip with her free hand effectively keeping him in place and letting him ride out his release. For a moment she almost choked but managed to keep things from getting messy. When she felt Squall relax Rinoa finally let go, swallowed easily then set back on her heels looking mighty pleased with herself.

Once some of his senses had returned to him Squall’s eyes widened as he looked down at Rinoa. He couldn’t believe she had just done that. For a brief moment he thought he might have fallen asleep at his desk or something and been dreaming.

The grin on her face was practically unbearable made all the worse by the fact that he was still sitting there with his pants undone. That little bit of blush bloomed on his cheeks again as he hastily tucked himself away and zipped up. “Rin…I…what was…” words were not his friends at the moment.

Rinoa stood and leaned back against Squall’s desk grabbing for his coffee and taking a quick drink. “I just thought you could use a little break on your birthday.” She winked at him before setting the coffee back down. “Now finish up what you can here and enjoy your cupcake.” Rinoa turned, leaving a rather dumbstruck Squall staring after her. “Oh and don’t forget we’re going to dinner with Selphie and Irvine tonight.” Her self-satisfied grin was the last he saw of her face before she walked out the door.


End file.
